


Still Alive

by Zogabog



Category: 28 Days Later (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogabog/pseuds/Zogabog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The readers view of the events in 28 days later, won't contain the characters from the film just some of the events and the readers backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice anything wrong with this fic in any way, spelling,grammar,plot inconsistancies etc. Drop me a message and I'll fix it.

Running, that all you ever did these days. Through buildings, fields, train stations etc. Doesn't matter what, you've ran through it, just to escape and live from the danger that haunts every person still alive from the outbreak.

Nobody thought that this could happen, there wasn't any warning, it was literally fine one day and the next Great Britain is going to shit. Get infected by bad blood and your fucked, within a few seconds you're craving flesh and looking froward to ripping apart the next unsuspecting soul.

Shaking away these thoughts, you stood and brushed off the dirt on your hands onto your now muddish coloured trousers, though it didn't matter what you wore any clothes you had soon turned into a ugly colour stained by blood, sweat,debris and other unsightly fluids.

Sighing you scanned the area from atop the roof you stood on, being alone during a major catastrophe was not on any of your plans especially since you know that being alone is conductive to staying alive. No one to deny being infected, only you and you weren't going to fuck someone over by lying about your health as that would be a really fucking shitty thing to do to someone.

Clutching your bat and checking that your gun was secure on your person, you turned swiftly grabbing the army helmet you found and plonking it on your head, heading towards the door that gave you access to the roof. Navigating the small maze of corridors in the apartment complex was worth it seeing as you managed to retrieve some food and medical supplies.

Making your way onto the street, you became more wary, the dilapidated buildings near here gave cover to the infected from the light, hurrying slightly from fear of being turned, you cut through alleys and sewers making your way to your hideout.

There it stood proud and unharmed, your hideout was beautiful and protected from the infected. Big Ben, the magnificent clock was your home, ok so it no longer works but it is roomy and you can see for miles and the fact that the stairs are broken means the infected can't get up it. A little bit of jiggery and pokery and you managed to chuck a rope up there to climb up on.

 


End file.
